Moth To A Flame
by bourbonrevolver
Summary: Ellen doesn't leave the bathroom after the discussion about the three-thousand dollar Chanel. She stays to sort out some unfinished business.


"Well did you…_like_ the bag?"

"It's a three thousand dollar Chanel. Yeah, I liked it."

"Good. I wasn't sure if it was your taste. It's good to see you."

Patty turned once again to face the mirror, not sure whether she expected Ellen to leave or to continue the conversation over her shoulder. She considered turning around again herself, but thought better of it. If she turned to face Ellen now, there was the slightest possibility that she would lose control and that was not an option. If anyone was going to instigate a replay of what had happened between the two women seven months before on Patty's couch, it would have to be Ellen. Ellen was unpredictable and Patty was in no mood to be rejected.

"Patty-"

Ellen made an unexpected stride forward, coming to an abrupt halt just inches from Patty's shoulder. She had every intention of telling Patty to call her the next time she wanted to see her, and that sending three thousand dollar gifts was not necessary.

But now only inches away from Patty's neck, her plans changed dramatically. She could smell the scent of perfume wafting toward her. She could almost feel the silky touch of the purple blouse and nothing could prevent the thoughts that were involuntarily rushing through her mind. She had spent months determined to block them out, but it was no use. Two minutes near this woman and every ounce of desire came flooding back almost instantaneously.

It was in that moment that Ellen finally came to terms with the reality of her relationship with Patty Hewes. She could try all she wanted, she could stay away for months, years on end if she wanted to, but in the end of the day, just as Patty had predicted, she would always come back. She was drawn to this woman like a moth to a flame and try as she might, she would never tire of their sadomasochistic games. And now, after months of self-imposed torture, it was time to give in.

Patty turned suddenly to face Ellen, unaware that she had moved in as close as she had, and was taken aback to find herself only inches away from Ellen's face. Her lower back was pressed against the sink. There was nowhere to retreat, and Ellen was showing no signs of taking a step back.

"Ellen-"

"Patty, I think we have some unfinished business, don't you?"

"And what would that be, Ellen?"

Patty suddenly found herself in defensive mode. Her emotional armour was as strong as ever and as much as she craved this young woman in front of her, she couldn't help resent the fact that she had left _Hewes & Associates_ to work for that moron, Curtis Gates. It was an insult. And yet she recognized the hypocrisy of her own feelings. She knew Ellen had every right to leave, and by any normal standards, every_ reason_ to leave. And yet still she felt the slightest bit resentful toward her for it.

"Ellen. You left. Do you think you can just walk in here and demand to pick up where you left off?"

"I know. I left. Are you forgetting what prompted my sudden disappearance, Patty?"

There was no answer to that.

"The point is, I'm back. I must be an idiot, but here I am, standing in front of you. Your little games worked-"

"Ellen, I wasn't pl-"

"No, let me finish. Don't deny it. And don't tell me you weren't playing games. You live off games, Patty. And I think you want this - no, I know you want this as much as I do, so don't screw around here. Take it or leave it."

There it was. The slightest smile appeared on Patty's face. That smile Ellen knew so well. It was the smile that said _I have you exactly where I want you now_, and Ellen couldn't resist that smile. Not then, not now, not ever.

Patty suddenly felt relief rush over her. She no longer felt vulnerable. The ball was no longer in Ellen's court. She had served, and now it was Patty's turn to return, in whatever way she pleased.

Patty reached her right arm out and brushed back a piece of hair which had fallen over Ellen's eyes. The touch was electrifying. Ellen felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she waited, impatiently, for more. Patty traced a line down the side of Ellen's face. She continued on, tracing her finger along the line of Ellen's neck. The lightness of her touch was driving Ellen crazy and she was well aware of it.

Unfortunately Ellen hadn't dressed for easy access, although she probably would have (just in case) if it hadn't been for the bitter New York winter temperatures. Still, it was nothing a few extra seconds wouldn't sort out. Impatiently, she grabbed Patty's hand and directed it to the buttons on her jacket; a clear sign that she expected Patty to unbutton them and get things going right then and there.

"Ellen, we're in a public restroom-"

"I see that."

"You mean you want-?"

"Yes."

Patty looked unsure. She would at least need to move into a cubicle. Ellen didn't mind. In fact, she didn't care whether they did it on top of the bar, on the floor, or in a cubicle. As long as it happened.

"Come on, Patty. It'll be fun. I've never seen you shy away from risk."

"That's an entirely different kind of risk, Ellen. But alright. In there."

Patty pointed toward the nearest cubicle. Ellen obeyed. She walked in without hesitation while Patty considered the obvious personal risks. Patty Hewes caught having sex in a public bathroom. That was most definitely a page six story she could afford to avoid. On this occasion however, if the feeling between her thighs was anything to go by, it was worth the risk.

Inside the cubicle, Patty closed the door and threw her bag down. The time for pleasantries was well and truly over. Ellen moved forward with such force that it surprised Patty. She threw her head back against the wall and let out tiny sighs as Ellen gently kissed her neck, allowing her tongue to occasionally trace along Patty's collar bone. Ellen unbuttoned the buttons on Patty's silk blouse with force close to desperation. God, she thought. I've missed this. Patty's lace black bra was now fully exposed and her heavy breathing was causing her chest to move up and down in a gentle rhythm.

Ellen buried her head in Patty's chest, kissing, licking, breathing her in. Appreciating every second of the experience she had dreamt about for months.

"God, you smell so good."

Without further hesitation, Ellen's hand found its way down to the hemline of Patty's skirt. She lifted the skirt up around Patty's waist, wasting no time as she did. With one hand she held the back of Patty's head and with the other she traced the outline of the laced underwear that covered Patty. The last barrier between Ellen and the extreme pleasure which she had been denying herself for months.

"I can feel how wet you are already-"

"Yes-"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mmm"

Aware of their location, Patty remembered not to become too loud, no matter how crazy Ellen was driving her, but that was becoming more and more difficult by the second. Ellen slipped her hand inside the laced underwear and gently began to rub two fingers over her clit before she slipped her fingers inside Patty.

"Jesus Christ, Ellen."

Within a few minutes it was over. Patty had come, back pressed against the wall of the cubicle, Ellen's fingers deep inside her. Ellen left her fingers inside her and rested her head on Patty's shoulder, pressing hard against her.

"I've missed that."

"So have I."

"Are you…going home?"

Patty wasn't sure what to expect, but she hoped the answer would be a definite no.

"If by _home_, you mean to your apartment to be fucked in your bed, then yeah, I'm going home. If you mean back to my empty apartment without being fucked by you, then no, I'm not going home.

The smile. There it was again.

"I see. Well then. I'll call a cab."

Five minutes later, both women were stepping into a cab at midnight in a freezing cold downtown Manhattan. Inside the cab Ellen was shivering.

"Here, take this."

Patty removed the heavy scarf from around her neck and put it around Ellen's. Such were the complexities of her relationship with Ellen that she found it hard not to mother her, as well as everything else. She felt a strong sense of duty to protect her. It was one of the reasons why their months apart had affected Patty so much. She didn't like not knowing how Ellen was doing; whether she was okay or not, if she had needed help but had been too afraid or too proud to ask.

The Greek cab driver was spouting off what seemed at that moment like his entire life story. The two women looked at each other, Patty rolling her eyes while Ellen tried to desperately to avoid giggling like a little girl.

Something felt _different_ this time. This felt almost _comfortable_. Patty wasn't sure what was more disturbing to her; the fact this all felt so normal, or the fact that she didn't mind.

Patty was feeling a little more than tipsy by the time the cab pulled up outside her building fifteen minutes later. The night air had gotten to her. She handed the driver a fifty to cover a fifteen dollar fare and told him to keep the change. She opened the door, swung her legs out onto the sidewalk, careful not to lose balance in those stiletto heels she was wearing. She turned around and put her hand out for Ellen to follow.

Ellen took her hand and stepped onto the sidewalk. She released Ellen's hand as they walked together into the foyer of Patty's apartment building and passed Perry who gave them a knowing glance. The last thing Patty needed was Perry calling up the Post with the latest on her love life; and he certainly had good reason to wish her bad luck. His nose still hadn't healed since she had _accidentally_ swung the foyer door into his face and broken a bone.

He had become accustomed to her schedule and movements over the years and it certainly wasn't usual for an employee of hers (former employee at that) to be spending as much time in her apartment as Ellen had. Although, he hadn't seen Ellen for quite some time - and he was surprised to see Patty help her out of a cab on the side of the road at a quarter past midnight, no less.

Ellen pushed up against Patty in the elevator and whispered into her ear.

"How about you fuck me right here?"

"What would be the point, Ellen? I have an unopened bottle of Bourbon and two glasses waiting for us beside my bed. I even have some of those creamy cupcakes you like so much."

"Well that sounds almost as though you prepared."

"Well, I didn't send you that bag for nothing."

Ellen laughed. For the third time that night Patty shot her that _I have you where I want you_ smile, and closed the door behind them.


End file.
